Many room-temperature curable silicone rubber compositions are known that turn into silicone rubber after being cured at room temperature upon contact with the water in air. Among these are room-temperature curable silicone rubber compositions with the main constituents of polydiorganosiloxane and alkoxysilane that have alkoxysilyl groups on both ends of a molecular chain and that harden by releasing alcohol in the presence of an organo-titanium compound catalyst (also known as de-alcohol curable room-temperature curable silicone rubber compositions). These compositions find many applications as sealants for electric and electronic devices, bonding agents, and construction material sealants because of the absence of a noxious odor and their propensity not to corrode metals (see Japanese Patent Application No. 39-27643, Japanese Patent Application No. 55-43119, and Japanese Patent Application No. 62-252456). These types of room-temperature curable silicone rubber compositions, however, have a disadvantage in that their bonding capacity declines as a function of aging when the material is used outdoors for sealing or bonding glass for a long period of time. Therefore, these compositions are not completely satisfactory as construction material sealants, for example.
To solve the above problems, the inventors discovered that the addition of small amounts of a light stabilizer and/or a UV absorber to de-alcohol curable room-temperature curable silicone rubber compositions containing a specific polydiorganosiloxane as a main constituent solves the above problems,and consequently, have resulted in the present invention.